felaryafandomcom-20200214-history
The Correctors
Under construction ( many aspects still subject to change ) The entities known as " Correctors" are strange and mysterious planewalker beings appearing in as figures clad in ample flowing grey cloaks concealing entirely their bodies. Just watching a Corrector is said to be enough to make any creature feel uneasy. It's as if they simply don't belong here, and that their mere presence is an aberration in our reality. They present themselves as a very ancient race, with the role of watching over time and space, although nobody seem to know where they come from and their name doesn't appear anywhere in the recorded history of the universe. They are extremely powerful entities, with an incredible control over dimensional magic, and they have no qualms to use it in order to erase anything they deem a threat to the equilibrium of the universe. Their fundamental stated belief is that too much dimensional anomalies will end up softening the Barrier of Reality in Lydus, creating the possibility of breaches, leaving free rein to the "outer-ones", nightmarish things dwelling on the "other side", beneath Lydus who constantly try to find a passage in our reality. It happened a few times in the history of universe and when it did, the casualties were counted by billions and many worlds were entirely wiped out. For that reason, the Correctors took a dim view on Felarya and its unstable nature, and decided it should be removed from existence altogether, the world being a potential weak point in the fabric of Reality. However, for unclear reasons that are perhaps related on how Felarya was created and its very nature, they couldn't simply destroy it from afar. Instead, the Correctors had to enter it first and defeat its Guardians. The Guardians were very well prepared for their arrival though, apparently expecting their coming and opposed them a formidable defense. Surprised by such a fierce opposition, the Correctors temporarily retreated. They came back though, and it was the beginning of a ferocious conflict, during which the Correctors did their best to decimate Felaryan denizens and to inflict maximum damages on the world. The War It's very difficult to say how exactly events unfolded, as it goes back millennia ago. It is believed the Correctors started to attack in successive waves of deadly and synchronized assaults, each time coming back with a new set of their bizarre and terrible living weapons. Correctors are said to have started their war on Felarya by erasing things standing in their way with a cold, methodical and monstrously insensitive mindset, taking them apart and removing them from reality altogether, or converting them to their side. Turned creatures became "Grey", losing their color and becoming mindless and entirely obedient drones, without any hope to ever be turned back. The Correctors struck devastating blows to Felarya over and over again, taking it literally apart piece by piece, changing its face forever, and affecting entire regions for millennia to come. Some of the aftermath can still be seen today and the instability of Miragia forest is widely believed to be a direct consequence of a particularly violent attack. Each of those waves were interspersed by deceptive period of calm between them, sometimes lasting decades. The conflict only grew in intensity however, the Correctors becoming more and more ruthless and savage. They started to realize that they wouldn't achieve their goals without eliminating every guardian first and concentrated their attacks on them. It is said they managed to turn several guardians into greys, which prompted the guardians to create Alcazath and the Titans as a defense force, as constructs cannot be turned and are immune to all sorts of mind-affecting attacks used by the Correctors. Each of their attacks became formidable clashes among those beings. Most historians agree on the fact that, at a point, the Correctors somehow corrupted the mind of Alcazath the Titan king, making him erratic, demented and paranoid and turning him and his army of titans against its creators. According to the legend, the Tedrek hammer given by the Guardians to Alcazath developed creativity in him, which was the first step to have him becoming sentient and self-aware, thus a potential target for the Correctors' mind-affecting attacks. Finally all came to an end during a climatic battle remembered as the "Battle of the blind king". It was a gigantic confrontation where each camp threw every ounce of their strength into the fight. An army of savage and berserk titans rampaged through the land, legions of Adroms gated in and flooded every region, and utter chaos spread all over Felarya. In the end, Felarya successfully repelled the assault, at the cost of enormous losses and staggering ravages and destruction. The corrector forces suffered even more though, and vanished for good, never to come back again. Some claim they'll return one day, once they sense an opening among the guardians' defense. Felarya took numerous centuries to recover in what was know as the "Era of Mirages", a dark time of chaos and instability, with vanishing lands appearing everywhere, flickering landscapes, mirages, dimensional storms and other anomalies, before the world slowly came back to a more normal state. Nobody can really tell how it happened. Corrector Forces Under construction List of Corrector forces involved in the War : Adroms Considered as the base ground infantry of the Correctors, Adroms were always the first force to be deployed on the battlefield. They were roughly the size of an human, entirely grey, with four sword-wielding arms, an expressionless face and sharp fangs. Primitive creatures, they seemed entirely created for fighting, with very little intelligence or sense of initiative, being little more than mindless drones. They were, however, linked through an hive mind of sort which made them precise, coordinated and very dangerous in large numbers. Obliterators One of the most terrible and most feared weapons used by the correctors on Felarya. Those bizarre constructs looked like enormous floating statues of varied appearances, but often representing three figures merged together, back to back. The figures themselves were mobile, slowly moving their arms or turning their heads. Just seeing one of those humongous behemoth floating in absolute silence was enough to send all but the bravest warriors running into a blind panic. Obliterators had the capacity of attacking by creating portal through which, a ray of a formidable power would strike the target, and very likely would reduce it to dust. No one really know the exact nature of this blast, but some believe it came from some kind of gigantic dimensional cannons, based on another world, firing through portals which would then carry the ray to its target. The Obliterator would be merely placing the portal at the right angle in order to strike the target, and adjust its power. The sheer destruction brought by this ray was truly immense, able to pierce mountains, or vaporize cities in mere seconds. They were not very efficient at attacking small, nearby mobile targets, though. Grey Guardians Fallen guardians * Credits to Aethernavale, Jaette-troll and String fountain for helping to develop the Correctors.